Day of the Dead
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: -Post Canon- What started out as a conversation with his deceased mother ended up as a meeting with an Egyptian spirit. Deathshipping.


"Hi, Mum," the soft, effeminate voice, belonging to Ryou Bakura, broke through the silence of the graveyard as he spoke. "It's been a while; I miss you guys a lot. How has Amane been doing? I know she's been getting my letters, I've been catching up on writing them too… Well now that my body is my own again." He let out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. "I've been doing well in school; I'm at the top of my class. I've been thinking about going to art school after graduation. Dad's disappointed that I'm not going to follow his line of work. He hasn't said anything to me about it, but I can tell his eyes speak more to me than he does." He sighed before shaking his head and sitting down onto the ground, his white hair covering his eyes that held unsheathed tears. "Enough about that though. I didn't come here for depression, I came to visit and talk to you." He looked at the headstone and smiled. "I wish you could reply back, but I know you can't even though today is _El Día de los Muertos, _I know you can't… you need to take care of my sister, and as much as I would like a friendly hello, it isn't needed." He laughed sadly to himself before he continued to talk to his mother about various topics ranging from his friend Yuugi, to what he had for breakfast. "This has been nice." Ryou took a deep breath of air before standing. He looked back down to the headstone and smiled before waving a goodbye. As he turned from the grave a gust of warm wind blew past his body. "…Mom?"

"Not quite." A deep sultry voice declared as a shadowed figure walked out from the darkness of the graveyard.

"You… you're Malik's yami aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you've heard of me." The being said, the rich caramel colored skin was transparent and regal, illuminated by his ghostly aura as well as the bright full moon.

"You listen here, I _may_ have been unconscious for all- I mean _most _of Battle City, but I was informed of what had happened and of who you are!" Ryou huffed in slight agitation.

"So they never noticed when the thief king took over your body, because the spiky hair and dark maniacal laughter is trademarked to you, and they forgot about you when they went to America to play hero, but they remembered to inform you of all the dark shadows that roamed the blimp while you were..._away?_"

"That doesn't- they… why are you even here?" he dodged the question of his friendships.

"I am a spirit, correct?" The transparent man said gesturing to his ghostly form, taking the hint to switch topics.

"Well… yes, but-"

"Why am I talking to you?" he finished the question before it was spoken.

"Yes."

"If you want me to leave all you have to do is ask and I will go, I'm not the evil bastard I was when I was controlling Omote's body."

"That wasn't what I was trying to say!" Ryou protested. "I want to know what it is you're wanting from me."

"Is it so wrong for a spirit, who has yet to pass, to want to find pleasurable company to talk to?"

"So all you want is to… talk?"

"No, I want to strangle you with my translucent hands, that can't physical grab at your throat, until you turn blue and die." He deadpanned smirking.

"…!" Ryou was silent before he erupted with laughter. "I see your point, and if you'd like I'll stay the rest of the holiday with you, so you can get started on your strangling." He jested.

"Only if you wish to." The spirit shrugged, pretending not to care that he was getting what he wanted.

"I do. On one condition though."

"Hrm?"

"Tell me what _your _name is."

"If that is what you want." The spirit smiled slightly. "It's Mariku."

"Well, Mariku, it's nice to meet and converse with you." Ryou returned the small smile he was being offered with one of his own before he offered out his hand.

"You are an interesting person." Mariku remarked staring at the hand that was being held out before he put his next to the others, holding it still so it wouldn't go through the other.

"Likewise." Ryou smiled even more at the spirit enjoying his company immensely, perhaps there really was something to _El Día de los Muertos_.

* * *

><p>:3 This came out of an interesting day consisting of my anthropology class and my teacher talking.<p>

Also I wanted to write deathshipping because I haven't spent enough time on it recently. Speacking of deathshipping I have a **poll **on my profile about my next deathshipping plot bunny, vote on it if you can :3

**Reviews **make me smile and I enjoy any and all of them even if it's just a smiley face. Leave me one?

~Darth Mudkip


End file.
